Vertical cable managers having doors to cover and protect the cables traversing through the manager are well known in the art. However, many vertical cable managers that have doors do not have doors with a slam-shut functionality or, if they do have slam-shut functionality, have complex or inefficient designs that can contain a large number of components and increased assembly costs.
Therefore, there is a need for a vertical cable manager with slam-shut doors that have a simplified, efficient design with less components and reduced assembly cost.